The Unwithering Blossom
by PaTTy1102
Summary: this story takes place after mulan 2! Mulan and Shang encounter many problems during their jobs as Captain and General...to be honest, Chapter 1 is kinda boring but informative, but i promise that the whole story will be intrigueing*


Chapter One

Shang and Mulan were outside in the garden admiring the blossoms. 10 months had passed since the lovely couple got married. Shang was discussing the incredible way they had gotten married. Mulan was just about to say something when they heard the sound of a horse wagon. They heard the bells ringing outside the big solid gates. Mulan hurriedly went to open the door. It was Nana Fa and Fa Li in the wagon. In the front steering the horse was her father, Fa Zhou. She immediately helped her family into the house and brought her Fathers horse, Mai, to one of the stalls. When she came into the house, Shang was greeting Fa Li and Fa Zhou blankly stared at his mother. She sat on the couch beside Shang and asked her parents how they were doing.

"Oh Mulan we're doing just fine, we have Enma helping us with what we need to accomplish." she replied, throwing a thankful smile at Shang. He smiled back, knowing what she meant. Shang had convinced his mother (EnmaLi) to move into the empty house neighboring the Fa Family's home.

"Well that's great Mama! But, do you need any help? _Shang _would gladly volunteer to go to your house and help you with the chores." she said this as she turned to look at Shang with a smirk on her face. Shang replied this glance with a small laugh and slowly turning his gaze to the kitchen.

"Uh-huh…I'm going to go get some tea, excuse me." Once he said that, he exited the room, disappearing into the kitchen. Nana Fa chuckled after he said that.

"So Mulan how is your life with your new Husband?" asked Fa Zhou, giving Mulan one of those wise-old-man looks.

"Well I do miss you. I miss my Mother yelling at me to change my sweats into a nice dress. I miss Nana Fa telling me to go find a man at the market place. (Giggles) I especially miss the times when you would comfort me and tell me that I'm your little blossom that needs blooming. But, my life here is perfect. I don't know about Shang, but, I have no complaints. We do have our ups and downs, but, in the end we always work it out." With that said Mulan smiles at Shang who had just ended placing the tea cups on the coffee table. He sat down and kissed Mulan- for what she said about living with him.

"(chuckles) That is certainly good news, little grasshopper… (Mulan giggles) I can see that you and Shang are very happy with each other. But remember the lesson I taught you, Mulan. The lesson of yin and yang. The sun and the rain are two completely different things. Only by-" he was about to finish his sentence when Mulan interrupted.

"Yes Father, Only by working together can they get along…"

"Very well, I won't hassle you anymore" he says, chuckling. Mulan begins to laugh but suddenly the phone began to ring.

"Hello… this is the Li residence, Lady Li speaking?"

"Hello, good afternoon, May I please speak to General Li Shang?"

"Yes, but, May I ask who this is?"

"Tee Kwon, Captain under his command"

"Oh, Very Well, one moment…" She went into the living room to get Shang.

"Excuse me, Shang; someone is on the phone for you…Tee Kwon?"

"Oh, ok, thank you Mulan" He excused himself from the living room, leaving Mulans family in the room alone. Mulan stayed with Shang to figure out what he had a call about. She was curious because Shang had a month of vacation home from work.

"Yes…Yes… Yes Tee, I got it, I understand…uh-huh…ok…We'll be there as soon as possible. Nice talking to you, bye, thanks you…" Shang hung up the phone and Mulan stared at him with a blank expression.

"Mulan….We have to go to the Palace, the emperor needs us now…" he said, grabbing her hands and looking at her with a pleading face.

"Shang…ugh, but, what about my parents?"

"I promise you we will visit them when the Emperor send us home, you just have to tell them the man in charge needs us…" stated Shang hoping she would give in. Mulan gave in and went to talk to her parents and grandmother. They understood and said their goodbyes. They began riding home as the couple prepared the horses. The horses were ready, so they headed towards the Imperial City. It took them 2 hours to get to the Palace. Once they arrived, they were immediately taken to the thrown room. The Emperor needed them to train new recruits because they were in the midst of a war with the Mongols. Mulan was placed as Captain of the Imperial Army, while Shang resumed his position as General. The Emperor was quick and to the point with this situation. Within 20 minutes, they were removed from the thrown room and taken to their headquarters somewhere in the Palace. In their room, Mulan and Shang discussed the training techniques and such. They were to leave at 8:30 in the morning to the Wu Zhong Camp. They discussed every possible detail for about an hour until they got tired. Both of them changed into their night clothes and headed to bed at around 7:30 p.m.

In the morning, Shang had woken up first and was watching Mulan sleep; after dressing and getting the horses ready. The Emperor had breakfast waiting in the dining room. He refused to start breakfast until Mulan woke up. He refused to let Shang wake her up. At about 7:45 a.m, Mulan woke up and within 3 to 5 minutes was ready to get to breakfast. The Emperor had his servants serve the food, and the food was delicious. It was cooked by None other than the Queen herself. She said it was a pleasure doing so.

"My Queen, you certainly know hoe to cook…" said a kiss-ass Shang.

"Shang, please, call me Maggie, if it suits you best; call me Magnolia"

"Very well…umm…Maggie…" Once that was said, everyone in the room laughed at Shang for his innocence. He had not known that Magnolia was her name. He also had on idea that no one but her husband called her Maggie.

"Shang, we aren't laughing with you, we are laughing at you!" stated Mulan, who was sitting by his right hand side. The room started bursting with laughter when she said this. Shang was red with embarrassement.

"Yes, Mulan, that was hilarious" Shang said, with a sarcastic look on his face.

With breakfast done, Mulan and Shang departed and were headed to the Wu Zhong Camp.


End file.
